Elina
Elina was a contestant on Survivor: Mexico, Survivor: All-Stars and Survivor: Hawaii. Known as the last beauty standing, Elina was an outspoken and competitive player who wasn't afraid to make moves. She had a rivalry with the siblings Robin and Bella, who she tried to vote out a few times while she formed a tight friendship with Kendrick. However, she got voted out at the merge because of the main targets winning immunity and Elina being seen as a big threat to win. Because of her moves, great underdog story and amazing gameplay, Elina is viewed as one of the better players in Survivor history. In All-Stars, Elina played a strong social game. She formed quick alliances with Evan and Hannah which kept her safe for a long time. At the merge, Elina was the victim of the 0-0 vote between Hannah and Luna. Elina became the target and she was voted out because she was seen as the second biggest threat. In Hawaii, she once again proved to be one of the best social players ever. She managed to find herself in a good spot, siding with Fay and Caleb. She then took over the game by plotting out the targets, which instantly made her a threat. She started receiving votes but kept strong. At a point she was seen as Zoey's right hand man, and from there she started to play more aggressively, winning individual immunity challenges and acted more vocally. However, due to her hard game play she ultimately lost the game and got voted out, being the only favorite to have never visited Redemption Island. Due to her strong social game, her likability and her way of playing the game, Elina is considered as one of the most favorite players of all time. Survivor: Mexico Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Elina. Tribe Designation: Player she respects the most: Kendrick because of his heroic game. Player she respects the least: Nathalee because she was horrible. Previous Finishes: 8th. Favorite Past Moment: Being the last Beauty in the game. Why Did You Come Back?: To redeem myself. Voting History Survivor: Hawaii Name: Elina Tribe Designation: Lahaina Player she respects the most: in All-Stars, my closest ally Hannah managed to impress me a lot. She really played the best game out there and I learned a lot from her. Player she respects the least: I mean, it's hard to choose one person. But if I have to pick one person... Ashan because if you play two times and get last place twice... it means you aren't good at the game, right? Previous Finishes: Both times I played I got 8th. Favorite Past Moment: Being the last Beauty in Mexico. Why Did You Come Back?: To improve my game and to make sure I win this time! Voting History Trivia * She's the only Beauty tribe member who made the merge. * She is the first person voted out because of a 0-0 vote caused by idols. * In all her three seasons she started on a pink tribe. ** Elina is the only person to be on three different pink tribes, especially starting on them. * In all her three seasons she went to the first tribal council, she got no votes against her there and voted in the majority. * In Hawaii, she was the only Favorite to have never visited Redemption Island.